


baby boy

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Multi, Other, Wetting, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Brian May is a Twenty one year old still living with his parents,he's got a problem with bed wetting.When his parents(ruth and Harold) find out about it,they punish him to wear diapers and make him use a paci(MDLB:Mommy dom/little boy.DDLB:Daddy dom/little boy).Brian at first is uncomfortable with the idea of it but soon it grows on him,he's sensitive to teasing.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

** _Year set:1990s_ **

** _................._ **

** _Brian May is a Twenty one year old still living with his parents,he's got a problem with bed wetting.When his parents(ruth and Harold) find out about it,they punish him to wear diapers and make him use a paci(MDLB:Mommy dom/little boy.DDLB:Daddy dom/little boy).Brian at first is uncomfortable with the idea of it but soon it grows on him,he's sensitive to teasing._ **

**_........................... _ **

**Brian** ** _'s_ ** **p.o.v**

**November 3rd 1993(Monday)**

Hi,i'm Brian,Twenty One.I have a bed wetting problem,i have since i was a kid.i am embarrassed about it,my parents know i am.I don't trust myself much.Tonight was hell,i......wet the bed..was to embarrassed to tell my parents.I took a shower put on clean boxers and jogging bottoms along with a hoodie,i knock on my parents door."yes Brian?",mum says.i went silent"did it again?",dad asked,i nodded with embarrassment,tears were down my cheeks,"come here",they say,i do,"don't cry",mum says."i know its embarrassing",dad says,they sat with me." 'm sorry",i mumble.

"Not your fault",mum says."go back to bed",they say,i do.i slept on two blankets that night.

**_ November 4th 1993(tuesday) _ **

"Brian honey,time to wake up",it was mum,"leave me alone",i mumbled."No,get up",that was dad,i got pulled out of bed,i was still asleep,trying to claw my way back to bed."lemme go back bed",i mumble."get up",mum says,swatting my bum.

"No",i say tiredly."Brian Harold May!",dad says.that woke up,i flip him off blindly still tired."alright alright,i'm up!",i say.i got dressed into jeans with clean boxers under them.I put on a T shirt,i brush my teeth.I went to have breakfast."Morning",dad says,i roll my eyes.

I sat down."Brian"mum says,"yes?",i say,i didn't look at her."look at me",she says,i shook my head,"No",i said to her,she made me look at her."yes mum?",i say."please tell me you're not thinking what i'm thinking",i swallow hard.I knew the punishment.i went to the bathroom before i wet myself again."BRIAN HAROLD MAY!",dad shouts,uh oh.

"Brian.Harold.May!",mum then shouts,i walk into my room in guilty"i'm sorry",i say."wetting the bed again?!",Dad asked"i'm sorry!",i say to him."i can't help it",i say almost in tears.I ran off to the garden,my only other place to calm down."honey?"dad says."leave me alone",i pouted."look at me",he says,"No,leave me alone dad!",i say."watch your attitude",he warned,"i'm Twenty one",i muttered

he grabbed my arm,pulled me to my room."No!",i say,"yes,you know the punishment",mum says,"i'm.Not.Wearing a fucking diaper",i shout"i'm not a fucking kid,not my fault i can't help wetting the bed",i spat in pure anger."don't even touch me",i added.I went and sat in the bathroom.I needed to cool off.I took a shower,got dressed again.I had already changed my sheets.I do have friends.I fucked off out.

I went over to freddie's."Brian?what bring's you here?",he asked,"had to get away from my parents",i say,"bed wetting?",he whispers,i nodded.he lets me in.

"they want me to wear....",i trailed off,"a diaper?",he guessed."yeah..",i say,"went through it myself Bri,reason why i moved out of my parents"he snorted."its not that bad",he says,"Freddie,it is when its your parents",i say."yes you can stay over",he says."h how did you?",i ask,"you're always over here",he grinned."thank you",i sigh."its fine",he says.

"don't be embarrassed,i went through it as well when i still lived with my parents",he giggles.I hug him,we hugged.

"umm Freddie",i say"shit",he cursed,he turned red."Freddie",i say,he ran off to the bathroom,he had pissed himself.....small bladder.he's always had a small bladder,i heard sobbing."Freddie bear?",i say."leave me alone",he says."open the door",i said,i heard the lock unclick.he had been sitting on the floor in tears,"Freddie,its alright",i say"its embarrassing",he says,"i know Freddie,i literally wet my bed last night got shouted at this morning",i say.he hugged me,i rub his back softly"don't you dare piss on me",i say"i wouldn't",he says.

"i love you Freddie",i say"i love you to poodle boy",he teased.Just then banging on his front door.he answered it"umm Bri",he says."what",i sigh"your parents",he says."well see ya",i say,he kisses my cheek."good luck",he teased,"shut up!",i say.he waved me off.I left,"what do you want?",i ask my dad."you are staying at home and taking the punishment",Mum says"No",i say."Brian",dad warned,"No,i'm Twenty one not a kid",i say,"You're acting like one!",dad says."whatever",i mutter.

Dad pulled into the drive and i got out,went to my room,"what...what....what",i stammer before fainting.As the minutes pass,i woke up on the sofa in my same clothes."what happened",i mutter,"you fainted darling",Mum says,she kissed my cheek."Brian....try it....if you don't like it tell us and the punishment will stop",dad says,"do i have to dad?",i whined,"your choice",he says." 'Morrow",i mumbled.Dad and mum nodded.I was sent to bed.

**_ November fifth 1993(Wednesday) _ **

"Brian!",mum calls.I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head,i hadn't wet the bed last night."Brian?",i hear dad say walking into my room."Brian,wake up",he says."what",i groaned."its time to get up",he says."leave me alone",i whined."Brian",he warned."nononono",i thought to myself."Really?again",he says,"sorry",i say,he pulled me out of bed,i went to the bathroom to shower,"Get out!",i say."its your father",he says,"Dad!",i say.

he left the bathroom,i finish my shower.I walk into the living room in my jogging bottoms."Remember punishment",Mum smirks,"No",i say,"yes Brian",dad says,"No!you are not treating me like a kid!",i blew up."You're acting like one!",Dad says.he made me look at him.


	2. Punishment

** _Brian's p.o.v_ **

"Don't make me!",i say"Brian,its your punishment",Mum says."Mum,i don't want to,i'm not wearing a diaper!",i spat.they grabbed me,"No!",i say.I walked off to my room.Little did i know.I fell asleep on my bed.the hours passed,i soon woke up tied to my bed,"What the fuck?!",i shouted.i was almost naked."you need to learn a lesson not to wet the bed",dad says."untie me!",i spat."No",mum smirked.they had put me in a diaper."i hate you both",i snarled.

"No you don't",Dad says,"yes i do",i spat."that's no way to talk to us",mum scolded,"i don't give a fuck!",i yelled,i found a way to slip out of my bonds,i put on boxers and ran off to Freddie's i put on my jeans and hoodie before i left.I'm in love with Freddie."hey Bri",he says,i kiss him quickly."what's wrong?",he asked."please don't tell me your parents put you in a .....",he trailed off,"yeah they put me in a diaper",i mumble."oh Brian",he said.

"they're making me do it,i don't want to",i say."do you want me to help you get used to it.",he asked,i nodded.he took me to his room and went under his bed."all my old stuff from when my parents made me do it",he giggled,so adorable.FUCK.

"have a look through,pick out what you want,i don't care",he says.i nodded.I caught him smirking."stop it",i say,"No",he says."Don't you dare!",i say to him.he starts tickling me."F Freddie!St stop it",i laughed."No",he says."p please!",i laughed more."alright alright",he says.I smirk at him and chased him eventually pinning him down to the floor and tickling his sides."B Brian!P please!i.....I'm ticklish!",he squealed."Good",i grinned,tickling him more,he squirmed under me giggling and laughing.

i stopped."Freddie?can i move in with you?",i ask,"of course",he smiled.We kissed when my parents barged in,"Get the fuck out",Freddie spat.he pulled me back for a kiss,i had him pinned."mm fuck Brian",he says,i nip at his neck.we walked to his room still kissing.

I shut the door and locked in."oh brian",he moaned as i suck on his neck.he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me."kiss me Brian",he says.We've always been on and off lovers.

we lay together."fuck Brian",he sighed.the box was on the floor still.

Freddie picked it up.we both go through it.I look up at Freddie and start giggling."come here",i say,we kissed."i love you brian",he says,"i love you too",i say.We were forehead to forehead.I kiss him again."hey!",i say."no Freddie",i say,he pouted at me."i thought you wanted to get used to being a baby",he teased,i blushed.

i tickle him again."No!",he squealed.he was giggling like a school girl,i gave in and stopped.Only to be tackled down on the bed."Brian",he says.

"you okay?",i nodded"yea fine Freddie",i say.he smirked.i saw him grab a few things."No,No and No!",i say"please bri",he pouted."Freddie",i say."i know you wet the bed",he says."do not",i say."Brian,the amount of times you're over here are because you wet the bed",he says.I pouted at him trying to act all cute."Stop it Brian",he says."No",i say.i kiss him before going back to my parents.

"I'm home!",i say.Dad and mum forced me to my room."stop it",i say in embarrassment."sit down",dad says.I do on my bed."change into these",mum says,"No",i tell them."Brian",dad warns me."No!",i spat."Now Brian",mum says to me."no mother",i spat."now Brian",dad says."No,its embarrassing enough!",i spat.they hugged me."let it out",dad says.


	3. babysitter

** _Brian's p.o.v_ **

Fuck,my parents had finally made me use a diaper,paci,bottle/sippy cup.They know about Freddie going through it as well because i supported him with it.I was in my room,reading,i had Freddie's hoodie on,my jogging bottoms on."Brian?",mum says,popping her head in"mhmm",i hummed"put the book down",she says"don't think i will",i say"Freddie's here",she says.

i didn't even pay attention,i heard what her and dad were talking about,i kept reading.eventually falling asleep."Bri?",Freddie."go away",i groaned.i look at him with tired eyes.

I sat up."what do you want?",i say."teaching you a lesson",he growled"leave me alone Freddie,i'm Twenty one",i say.i went back to reading.I pulled Freddie onto the bed,"when i say leave me alone,i mean it",i say.

i pushed him away"you're not leaving",he says"i am Freddie,i'm Twenty one!",i yelled."i'm a fucking adult",i growled.


	4. Introduction to daddy/baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after crying to Freddie,Brian asks Freddie to help him get use to wearing diapers

_**the next week** _

_**Brian's p.o.v** _

I went crying to Freddie,my lover,my boyfriend,soon to be daddy."Freddie?",nothing"Bear!",i yelled.Nothing"piss face!",he came running."you little fucker",he says."You loooooove me",we share a kiss.he grabbed a box full of stuff"Freddie,what are you getting at?",i asked."go have a look _baby_ ",he says."you didn't",i smile"i did",he says."its your pick",he tells me."i've never done this Freddie",i say"i know love,pick out a few paci's,sippy cups,all of them are clean.",he says.

he helped me with it,soon enough after talking and discussing it.we end up laying in bed,cuddling.I had moved in with Freddie by the afternoon,


End file.
